vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Making of a Monster
Gideon was gagged and tried to scream but the tie kept him locked up, he growled and pulled forward. The chair tipped over and he fell on his face hard, landing with a groan. Gideon strained his eyes and stared at the figure who was standing over the table. Gideon quickly moved towards the man moving like a worm. The man turned around, " I can't let you raise Ciro he's too powerful he'll destroy us all.....He's just like Silas his damned father, ruthless and a maniac. Gideon suddenly spasmed and his back arched up, his eyes glowed a bright red and his teeth tore through the gag around his mouth. Gideon roared and suddenly the door to the building opened and a pack of wolves jumped on the man and began biting him. Gideon stared in horror at the gruesome scene, ". The wolves growled and suddenly Gideon began to shift into a wolf. His teeth were sharp and gleamed in the light. He growled and attacked the man crazily tearing him apart. Gideon quickly shifted back to human and blood poured quickly out of his mouth. The wolves went back to their human state and stared. " Could it be? " , The older one said. Gideon's eyes rolled back and he arched up his bones cracking loudly. He screamed, " AHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHH................AHHHH " . His eyes turned red and his eyes had a similiar look to Klaus in hybrid form. He growled and got up quick, " What's happening to m--- " , He roared and bursted out the door into the night. Dustin Mckale rode his dirt bike in the woods keeping a eye out for any signs of people acting weird. He turned around and suddenly his bike stopped and he flew into a tree. A hand grabbed him and threw him into the tree again, Dustin groaned and looked up to see a half-dressed teenager growling. " Gideon is that you?? " , Dustin wasted no time in taking out his stake and swing at Gideon who ducked and grabbed Dustin's arm and broke it, " OUCHHH " , Dustin fell and gripped his arm. Gideon kicked him in the head and suddenly Dustin blacked out. Gideon ran thirsty for blood, he saw a half-drunk man and hid waiting for him. The man walked into the woods unaware of his downfall. Gideon ran up behind him and bit into his neck with a CRUNCH and the blood flow into his mouth smoothly. He drained the man and dropped his body. Gideon slowly ran into a shack and fell asleep on a table. Nicholas had the blood of Silas and headed to the ceromonial for the revival of Ciro, he stopped suddenly spotting blood on the floor. He followed the trail and spotted a body laying there. He gasped and sped away arriving at the area quickly. Gideon woke up on a table, that's weird he thought to himself why am I here? he got up and went outside the sun beaming in his face, " Dam that was surprising " , He walked through the back and fell asleep. Nicholas prepared to finally release Ciro.